tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tevinth
| ethnic groups = | demonym = Tevinthian | religion = | population = | allegiance = | enemies = Andaria | factions = | government = Monarchy | head of state = Queen | leader1 = Helena the Grey | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | formation = | ageoftga = Fourth Age | established = | p1 = Libaterra }} Tevinth, formally the Kingdom of Tevinth, is a city-state on the Northern Continent in the Fourth Age, founded after the fall of the Magicracy of Alent in the Second Great War. Led by Queen Helena the Grey, it is a society of mages who focus on embracing and studying various forms of magic. Tevinth is isolationist and suspicious of outsiders, especially demons, and does not allow any non-mages to enter the city, although it allows them to live outside the city in what is known as Outtown. History Origins In late Third Age, demons arrived into the Land of the Living from the Demon Realm at the behest of Mardük, the God of Chaos. After Mardük's demise in the Cataclysm, the demons' forces were divided into four hordes known as the Eastern Horde, Northern Horde, Southern Horde and Western Horde, each led by an archdemon. The hordes warred against one another as well as against the other races of the Land of the Living, ultimately culminating in the Battle of Alent at the end of the Second Great War. The battle--and the war--came to an abrupt and catastrophic end which left not only the hordes' enemies but the four hordes themselves severely weakened. Demons' power diminished as a result and, realizing that they would have to fight harder to survive, the confused and worried hordes signed an indefinite ceasefire, known as the Treaty of Andaria. From that point on, the hordes turned into the High Legions and the four archdemons ruled side by side as the Tetrarchy in what became known as the Andarian Empire, named after the sisters Vaetris L'andariel and Nina Heeate L'andariel who had originally proposed the treaty. Fourth Age Interim Years Not all who lived in Alent that survived agreed to living under the yoke of their invaders. Those who realised fighting to be pointless left en masse, with scores of homeless refugees wandering the land with no home left to call their own. Disillusioned, some found their way into what became the Kingdom of Valencia. The rest were discovered by the only surviving daughter of Lord Leon Whitehawk, Helena the Grey, and her niece Kaisa Blackwell. With their aid, the refugees were led to a secluded and defensible area near a range of mountains. Helena also ordered that they seek out other refugees that were left homeless by the disaster, especially those of magical power. What was initially shanty towns became a village. And, as more skilled mages flocked to Helena's side, the village grew to be a city. Because of their efforts, Helena and Kaisa were seen as saviors among the refugees. This allowed Helena to have considerable say among the citizens of the village. When a vast number of Magestar mages arrived, due to a botched teleporting accident, they asked to speak to the leader of the strange village. All within the village pointed them to Helena, who explained they were in hiding and that Alent had fallen. The mages of Magestar lent their aid in building the village up, using old plans based on those of Alent and other ancient cities to build the warded walls surrounding what became the outer border. Helena, with the approval of the people, was made Queen of Tevinth with the witch declaring then and there that Kaisa was to be her heir. She explained her theory that Alent had fallen due to an innate desire to control magic, regulating it with licenses and shying away from magical gifts when they should have been embraced. If they were to have any hope of surviving an attack, they all had to be prepared to embrace magic in its entirety, learning everything there was to know about it and embracing it rather then viewing it as something to be feared. But most importantly, they had to rely on themselves alone, not on allies, not on in-fighting amongst their enemies, but on their own nation and command of magic. It was for this reason that those without magical ability were exiled to the remains of the village outside the walls, while those who could manipulate magic were allowed inside. From these beginnings, Tevinth rose to become a power all of its own. In the Fourth Age, Tevinth has prospered and grown to become formidable in spite of its smaller size. Despite their insular nature, they are situated atop vast deposits of rare gems and diamonds which is their primary source of trade. Their strong ties to Magestar and the remnants of Alent have allowed them to boast the largest library of magical tomes, historical literature and even ancient knowledge once thought lost. It also hosts hordes of normal books or documents by famous authors, such as the famous poet William Veer. Rumors persist that Tevinth is also gathering and hoarding magical artifacts deep within the city. However, the strong anti-demonic sentiment has made peace a near impossibility with some of their neighbors. Organization Politics Tevinth is lead by Queen Helena, with her heir, Princess Kaisa, sometimes also playing a role in the affairs of state. Under them, however, are a council that often handle the day to day affairs of state and ensure that Tevinth remains defended from its enemies. All decrees must be approved by the Queen, and if need be, the Queen can completely reverse a law or decree if she wishes. Otherwise, the Council oversees everything in Tevinth. Military Tevinth's military is unique in that it is composed entirely of mages. Every single trooper is capable of using some form of magic. The military is overseen entirely by the Master of War of the Royal Council, although this authority can be overridden by the Queen or Princess in times of crisis. The military is strong, with troops learning to use weapons and spells in tandem almost seamlessly, with many generals in the army even boasting enchanted weapons. The Tevinth Military are also masters of both guerilla warfare and defensive tactics, being especially trained to combat demons. Unfortunately, despite their ferocity, Tevinth's military is far from perfect. They are small compared to Andaria's or Valencia's forces. This means that while they are masters of defensive and guerilla tactics, in a long-term campaign or outright war in the field, Tevinth's forces are severely outmatched. They are defenders, not attackers. Spellswords The body of the Tevinthian Military, made of Mystic Knights, Dark Knights and the occasional Red Mage. Mana-Weavers The non-combat mages and Alchemists that act as support for Tevinth. Many have also branched into engineering in order to create siege weapons to defend Tevinth's walls alongside their spells. Holy Knights Paladins that fight in service of Tevinth. The majority of them are used as demon hunters. Beast Masters The cavalry of Tevinth, composed mostly of a variety of mages but also has a number of druids in its ranks. Also boasts a very small, specialist corp of Wyvern Riders. The Blessed The healers and medical corps of Tevinth, composed mostly of White Mages and Paladins. Eldritch Spears Necromancers, and the odd Shaman, who have sworn to defend Tevinth through use of dark magic. This corp often use their abilities to commune or summon spirits to get information for Tevinth. The Grey Guard Existing outside of the military structure is the Grey Guard. This tight-knit and elite group are the bodyguards for both Princess Kaisa and Queen Helena. However, some of them are sent abroad and go undercover to act as spies so they can report information back to Tevinth. This is often to keep Tevinth informed about goings on outside of the city. Navy The Navy of Tevinth patrols the waters that pass by their city, keeping a close eye on passing ships through the area. Their task is to ensure that no demonic attacks can occur by sea, and to sink any demon warships that enter into their territory. As with demonic armed forces entering their territory by land, the same zero-tolerance policy applies. The Navy is also tasked with inspecting and approving all ships that come to dock in their territories. Society Magic Magical prowess is considered one of the cornerstones of Tevinthian society. For those who live within the walls, it is their capabilities as a mage that they will be judged for most by their peers. This is doubly so for the nobility who are seen as among the most powerful of the city's inhabitants. Nobles are regularly on the look out for aspiring or potentially powerful mages, taking them under their wing as apprentices. To have a powerful apprentice is a sign that they are either smart enough to recognise power or talent, or incredibly powerful themselves to be able to train a peer of such talent. There is almost no limit to what kind of magic is acceptable. Necromancers coexist alongside paladins and white mages just as easily as a red mage can find friends with black mages. As long as they can channel the gift of magic properly, they are to be welcomed. Provided, of-course, they are not a demon or one of their allies. Bards are often looked down upon mildly, but are still allowed into the city. Many magical performers can often find a steady income in Tevinth, and it's not uncommon to find musicians performing on the streets. Dueling The practice of dueling is legal in Tevinth, and to decline one can sometimes be a sign of weakness depending on circumstance. If one opponent is gravely ill, for example, it is considered socially acceptable to decline a duel. All duels must be overseen by a town guard, who will act as referee and ensure that the duel does not harm bystanders or damage property. The rules are always set down before a duel starts whether it will allow weapons or not, but all duels in Tevinth allow the use of spells. A duel ends when one party surrenders, is rendered unconscious or is killed. Any case of grievous injury or death that occurs in a duel does not incur any criminal penalties or compensation to the opponent, for both parties enter into a duel knowing full well the consequences that may befall them should they be defeated. Dueling is especially common among young nobles. Culture View on Outsiders Tevinth has much in common with Valencia in terms of culture and values, but differs in several areas. The first and most jarring difference is their view of demons. To the people of Tevinth, demons are seen as nothing more than bloodthirsty monsters that seek to destroy their way of life. Many still remember the invasion of Alent and how the demons claimed the territory for themselves when the dust had settled. Andaria's expansionist attitude has only further fanned the flames of hatred that the people of Tevinth have for demon-kind. Any approaching demon force will be attacked by scouts until they turn around. If the force persists, they will face escalating attacks from the rest of Tevinth's military as the citizenry bunker down. No questions will be asked of why they are here, no parlays will be called: Legions of Andaria that are in Tevinthian lands are attacked until they flee or are destroyed. This prejudice also extends to demons found in OutTown or Tevinth proper. Demons found in Tevinth's territories are quickly lynched, either by the civilian population or are found "resisting arrest" by the town guard. In the event Andarian traders come into OutTown, they have to rely on non-demon emissaries. Demon traders are allowed to remain on their ships without fear of attack when in port, but the moment they step on land they will be open to attack. Their ships are also inspected by navy ships before they enter into port. Canons or any other powerful weapons are confiscated, especially magical relics and artefacts. Outsiders that are non-demonic have an easier time entering Tevinth but will regularly face suspicion and often looked down on due to not hailing from Tevinth. And, in their eyes, lacking the same knowledge or magical prowess as their citizenry. Much of this stems from Tevinth's desire to be self-reliant even in the face of incredible adversity. For allies are like the ocean in a storm, constantly changing and turbulent, meaning that they can only truly rely on their own strength and people when crises arise. Those who prove themselves capable in magic or intellect will quickly find friends in Tevinth. Those without magic are only ever allowed into the city by order of the Queen or Princess. Views on Magic Aside from their anti-demon views, Tevinth is a society that has an almost religious reverence toward magic. To Tevinthians, magic is a gift that is to be embraced no matter what form it takes. With magic, the very world can change and reality can bend. For this reason, Tevinthians hold powerful mages in very high regard and to be a powerful mage means greater respect from those who live within Tevinth's walls. While all magical arts are allowed in Tevinth, even necromancy, there are some limits to it. Magic cannot be used to break any of Tevinth's laws, whether murder of another citizen or endangering the city. Aside from this, though, magic is freely used by all citizens within its walls. It is for this reason that worship of all gods is allowed, provided the clergies don't spark conflicts with one another. For the gods are as magical as the forces mortals wield and through understanding them so too can magic possibly be better understood. Tevinthians also highly regard magical artifacts and tomes, often doing what they can to obtain as much of them as possible both for the city's defense and for advancing magical knowledge or understanding. Knowledge and intelligence are also valued by the people of Tevinth, especially that relating to magic. But to the people of Tevinth magic and intellect go hand in hand: to have the power of magic is a great boon, but if one doesn't know how to channel their magic towards something or are ignorant of it, then they are weakening themselves. Stupidity and ignorance are looked down upon severely in Tevinth. If one doesn't understand something, they should seek the answers to educate themselves. This thirst for knowledge is why Tevinth boasts such a vast library of numerous sources. Entertainment Tevinth shares the same holidays as Valencia, excluding the Crowning Celebration. Instead, there are three other holidays: the Queen and Princess's Birthdays, and Settler's Day. These days always include an extravagant evening feast in the castle grounds that is open to all citizens to attend. Settler's Day celebrates the founding of Tevinth where all citizens' work days are shortened, excluding some professions such as guards and healers who have to remain on patrol or stand-by. From early afternoon to the late hours of the evening, there is a festival held in the streets that celebrates the city's founding. This celebration is capped off by a magical firework display at midnight. Foreign relations Despite their aggressive views on demonkind and being fiercely protective of their territory, however, Tevinth does not seek to march against demons. Many still remember the crises of Alent and are eager to not have history repeat itself. For many Tevinthians Alent remains a lesson in failure which they are not eager to repeat. Tevinth is more concerned with defending what it has then reclaiming what was lost, ensuring they can never again lose their livelihoods. OutTown Despite being seen as a "Shanty Town" by those who grew up inside the walls of the magical city, OutTown is far from a ruin or a slum. To anyone that has visited it from beyond Tevinth's borders, it is simply a vast port village that boasts a healthy population of miners, fishermen and merchants. There are also numerous farms that help to feed the population of the vast city-state. In return for the trade and food, Tevinth has guards patrol the town to protect its citizens from harm. OutTown also boasts a Town Guard of its own that is respectably equipped, but they are not mages. OutTown elects a Mayor every five years that corresponds with the royal council of Tevinth, keeping them updated on major events that unfolds. In truth, the only restriction placed on OutTown citizens is that they are not allowed to enter the city unless given express permission by the queen. More often than not, Tevinthian emissaries are sent to communicate interests between both the city-state and the village. Notable people *Helena the Grey - Queen of Tevinth *Kaisa Blackwell - Princess of Tevinth See also *Magic *Magicracy of Alent Category:Fourth Age nations Category:Settlements in Tevinth *